One development trend for an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, is to implement a display screen that provides the electronic device with a higher screen-to-body ratio. A driver chip that is provided on a same side of a display module as its display area for driving the display screen may occupy an area on a front side of the display module in such a manner so as to result with a low screen-to-body ratio.